


Matchbox car

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: —De conformidad con la ley de la manada, estoy declarando mis intenciones de casarme con su hijo. ¿Va a negociar?—Traducción Drabble





	Matchbox car

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traduccion de un drabble que vi en tumblr me gusto mucho y que muy amablemente su creador original me dejo traducir.  
> Link original: http://thisdiscontentedwinter.tumblr.com/post/164153502002/oh-god-i-imagine-tinyderek-holding  
> Autor original: thisdiscontentedwinter  
> Link aqui en ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/profile

—Niños,— dice John mientras Derek Hale entra a la oficina tirando de la manita de Stiles. Stiles solo tiene tres años, pero eso no lo hace fácil de manejar. Si Derek Hale lo está arrastrando, es solo porque Stiles lo exigió.

Stiles le sonríe. —¡Papi! ¡Hola papi!—

—Hola, hijo,— dice John. Se recuesta en el borde de su escritorio y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Pasa algo? ¿No se supone que deben de estar en el parque?—

John está atascado en el trabajo, por supuesto, pero Claudia y Stiles iban a encontrarse con la manada Hale en el parque para hacer un picnic. Después de todo, Claudia es su emisaria.

Las cejas de Derek se juntan. Es un niño serio. Ocho años, y puede preocuparse como un campeón mundial. —Diputado Stilinski,— dice, ¿y desde cuándo ha sido tan formal? Se acerca más, todavía tiene agarrada la mano de Stiles. Levanta su barbilla tercamente, y el resto de sus palabras salen con una prisa entrecortada: —En conformidad con la ley de la manada, estoy declarando mis intenciones de casarme con su hijo. ¿Va a negociar?—

Pues bien.

John mira alrededor de la oficina. El pequeño discurso de Derek ( _casi_  dice las palabras correctas) ha llamado la atención de sus colegas. Madison parece que está a punto de dejar su montón de papeles y arrullar a Derek, y John entrecierra los ojos en señal de advertencia. No. Uno no arrulla a un hombre lobo, incluso si tiene solo ocho años y es totalmente adorable en este momento. Derek claramente está tratando de ser un adulto.

—Lo haré,— dice John, ¿porque? Bueno, él no va a romper el corazón del niño frente a una audiencia. —¿Qué ofreces a cambio de mi consentimiento?—

Derek separa la pegajosa mano de Stiles de la suya y revisa en sus bolsillos. Arrastra los pies hasta el escritorio de John y deja todas sus posesiones mundanas: tres Cheetos ligeramente empapados y un carrito de Matchbox abollado. Luego se dirige hacia atrás y mira a John, terco y esperanzado al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, Dios mío,— murmura Madison por lo bajo.

—¡Oooh!— Dice Stiles, y se acerca al carrito.

Derek agarra su muñeca regordeta.

—¡No! Eso es para tu papá. Así podremos jugar juntos todo el tiempo, incluso cuando seamos grandes.—

—Oh.— Stiles gira sus grandes ojos marrones hacia John suplicantemente.

—Beta Hale,— dice John solemnemente. —Acepto. Tienes mi consentimiento para casarte con Stiles.—

Derek se relaja con alivio.

Stiles trata de agarrar uno de los Cheetos.

—¡No!— dice de nuevo Derek.

Stiles le frunce el ceño. —¡Quiero Cheetos!—

—No te comas tu dote por la novia, hijo,—dice John. —¿Por qué no vuelves al parque? Apuesto a que el picnic ya está. Mamá te preparó dulces de mantequilla de maní, Stiles.—

—¡Oh! ¡Delicioso!,— Stiles ya se dirige hacia la puerta. —¡Adiós, papi! —

Derek Hale corre tras él.

Madison viene a inspeccionar el auto Matchbox. —Sabes que acabas de comprometer en matrimonio a tu hijo de tres años, ¿verdad, John?—

—Huh.— John se encoge de hombros. —Son niños. Se olvidarán de eso mañana.—

Veinte años después, el coche de Matchbox está en el bolsillo del traje de John mientras entrega a Stiles en el altar.

 


End file.
